The Fate of Vegeta
by RedDawg
Summary: OOC comes to Earth to hide. Trunks finds her and helps her. They start a relationship while training to fight the strongest adversary the z-fighters ever saw.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Fate of Vegeta_**

**Chapter 1**

The day was a dreary one; the sun was obscured from sight by heavy grey clouds

that drifted slowly across the sky, threatening to rain. There was a slight, chill

breeze that made everyone it passed shiver.

Except one.

This one was a twelve year old girl of no immediately noticeable uniquness. Her

shaggy black hair was thick, and it hadn't been washed recently. It was kept in a

rugged ponytail that extended just beyond her shoulder blades. The girl's big

brown eyes had the beginnings of purple shadows under them, the only thing that

showed how tired she was. She walked down the cement sidewalk in the middle

a city casualy, hands in the pockets of her baggy blue jeans.

Everybody is rushing here or there, shopping, getting to jobs, so nobody notices

how her eyes dart around, looking for faces she knew all to well. She needed

some cover. Something! They could find her at any minute... Out of the corner of

her eye, she spotted a barbers shop. Smiling slightly, she walked through the

door.

At Capsule Corp., Trunks was pacing up and down on the lawn, occasionaly

taking a sip from the Coke can in his hand. "Come on, Goten, where are you?" he

muttered, scanning the sky. "You should have been here by now..." he took

another sip of soda.

Finally he sensed Goten's powerlevel, and soon afterwards he saw him, flying

straight towards him.

Trunks swallowed the last of his soda as Goten landed. "Where were you? I called

you like twenty minutes ago."

Goten winced. "Mom made Gohn and I help with chores. I hate chores."

"No kidding," Trunks agreed.

Goten looked at him curiously. "So what you call me over here for? You sounded

kinda' excited."

"I sensed some new powerlevels just before I called. I checked them with the

scouter just to make sure, and I was right! There are about seven of them,

actually, and way up there."

"So why didn't you just tell your dad?" Goten asked. "Or Bulma?"

"Dad's off who knows where training," Trunks replyed. "And Mom took Bra

shopping, so their not here either. You were the only one I could think of who

would come over immediatly."

"So, you wanted to go see who they are?" Goten inquired, already knowing the

answer.

"Are you kidding? Of course. We gotta' check these guys out, in case their

dangerous."

"And you're curious," Goten added dryly.

"Damn right!" Trunks replyed.

"Well, to tell the truth, so am I," Goten agreed. "Let's go."

"Luckily, I have the scouter with me," Trunks said. "The most powerful one is in a

city close to here. I'll lead the way." The two friends blasted off into the air, Trunks

slightly ahead of Goten.

On the edge of the city, a band of six lingered, unwilling to go into such a crowded

place, where their obvious alien features would stand out greatly. They were all the

same type of alien; Damasians from the planet Sek. They were sent here on thier king's

orders to capture the young half-Saiyan running from him. They did not question their

orders; if they did, thier king would kill them on the spot. So they did not know why he

wanted this seemingly innocent youth, in fact, they had no idea how powerful she really

was. They had a scouter-like device that showed her powerlevel was lower ran any of

theirs, but little did they know that this girl had also mastered the technique of hiding her

true power.

So they waited, undecicive. Finally, their leader came to a decision. "We will go,"

he declared. "We will go, and leave destruction in our wake. We are the mighty King

Cekor's missives to capture an unknowing enemy. We will not cower in the shadows,

waiting for the perfect chance! We strike now!" The moved off, silent as the wind,

making a direct course towards the center of hapless city.

Trunks and Goten landed just short of the city, and entered at a sprint. "The

scouter shows the strange power to be almost at the center of the city. We should

get going, while it stays in one spot."

"Right," Goten agreed, and put on an extra spurt of speed.

Not long afterwards, Trunks let out a cry of surprise.

"What is it?" Goten asked worridly, still running.

"The powerlevel... it just dropped drastically!" Trunks replied, between gasps of

air.

"What do you mean? The person knows we're coming?"

"Maybe," Trunks answered. "Or maybe he or she is hiding from someone else. In

any case, it dropped to just above a normal civilian's level. I can still trace it, but

barely."

"Well, then, I don't know what your complaining about, we're almost there, right?"

"Yeah, about another street corner, I think. Lets move."

The mystery girl exited the barbers shop, feeling the cool wind blowing on her now

extremely short hair, which she had ordered the barber to chop off. She hadn't

wanted to do it, but it had to be done. Her hair was recognizeable to anyone who

had seen it before, even if she hadn't gotten to wash it lately. Concentrating, she forced

her powerlevel down, making it what she calculated to be a healthy human's norm.

She could sense the six soldiers King Cekor had initialy sent after her coming closer.

But they weren't going to be a real problem, unless they started blasting their way

into the city. But she felt to other, more powerful forces almost upon her, and coming

closer. She didn't know wether they were friend or foe, but it was safer to asume

the worst in a situation like hers. She sighed and wondered how she could have

possibly gotten into this mess. The two planets from which her heritage came from

had been blown up, so she had no real home planet, except from Vorna, which was

far away from here. She had no living family anymore, no friends. No one she

could or would count on to help. Just perfect she thought miserably. I'm twelve years

old, without any friends or family, and running from what is now the most evil being

in the universe. And I can't run forever. If I don't get help, I'm gonna get caugh one

of these days. She glanced right. Nobody.

She glanced left. Yikes! Two teenagers! That really wasn't the main problem, though.

The thing was, they were the powerlevels she had sensed, and they were running right for her!

"Oh shit," she said. "Just what I need." She watched them approach. The one in

front had purple hair, about shoulder length. Regular, everyday Earth clothes...

but he had a scouter! She bit her lip. Only King Cekor's men and Saiyans knew

how to create scouters... and Freeza and his goons, but they're all dead... and

there aren't even anymore half Saiyans, I'm the only one left... The one behind

the purple haired guy was wearing baggy orange clothes, and had black hair.

They both have a good build... and they aren't here to chat.

Trunks and Goten skidded to a half a few feet away from the tall girl they had

asociated the powerlevel to. She had crouched down into a defensive position,

and her ki was rising quickly. "Don't come any closer," she growled at them.

She had the look of a trapped animal, ready to go down fighting. "I don't know

who you are, but I don't want any trouble. Just go away and let me be." People

were backing up as the girl's hair, which seemed to have been chopped short

recently, began to lift, and the sligh breeze became entrapped and began to

swirl around her.

"Yo, kid," Trunks said. "We don't want to fight. We just came to see who you are.

Honest."

The powerful pre-teen seemed to relax a bit, but didn't let down her gaurd. Her ki

let go of the breeze, and it scuttled away from it. "So, what's your story?" she

nearly snarled. "I got enough people chasing me already. Out with it."

"I picked up on you power a little while ago, so I—" Trunks began, but he was cut

of by a sudden series of screams. He saw the girls dart to the left across the street

and widen dlightly, so he looked to the direction she was staring at.

"What the..." Goten began, but he trailed off.

What the,' was right. Six aliens with green boby armour stepped through the

sizeable gap they had made in a building. The shining green armour covered their

craniums right down to their eyebrows, which hovered over menacing eyes of a

sickly green.

The one in front spoke in a voice that carried across the street. "Which one of you

is the girl named Rasanay Gaurdian?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Fate of Vegeta

Chapter 2

The girl stood there, unmoving. She stared into the cold green eyes that already

knew who she was and declared,"! am the one you seek. Leave the civilians out of

this."

The alien laughed evily. "You are in no position to bargain, little girl. You are in

way over your head. Give up and go peacefully, or we will have to use force."

The girl, who's name everybody has found out to be Rasanay, felt her blood boil at

being called a little girl. That was what she hated most, because, 1. She was not

little. 2. She wasn't a baby anymore, in fact, she was probably more grown up than

most adults. And 3., It just plain PISSED HER OFF!

As she struggled to keep her rising temper in check, she heard the black haired

teenager say,"Friends of yours?"

She snorted, glad to have a diversion. "Not bloody likely."

"They're after you, obviously," the purple haired one stated. "So you go, we'll stay

and hold them off. We'll give you time to get away."

Rasanay stared at him in complete shock. They had barely met, and he was

already saying he'd help her? This was something she was completely unused to.

"So, then, what's in it for you?" she asked suspiciously. "You've got to want money

or something."

"No," the teen replied. "We're just your all around do-gooders, and saving the

world is our hobby. But helping out innocent victims like yourself fits the bill, too."

"Oookay. Well, I'm not leaving, anyway, so you don't have to help. I'm going to

destroy these guys." Rasanay slipped into a defensive crouch.

"Personal grudge?" the guy with purple hair asked, as he and his friend did the

same.

"Against them? No." she replied, powering up her ki. "Against the person who sent

them? Yes. Definately."

Trunks just had time to glance at her before the aliens attacked in six vicious

green blurs.

Rasanay met her two head on, bringing one arm around to slam it into the alien's

neck, dodging the other alien's kick at the same time. She whirled around and

lashed out with her foot, catching the one who had tried to kick her in the jaw and

sending him crashing into a nearby building. The first alien had recovered from the

blow to his neck and punched Rasanay in the jaw. this didn't faze her one bit. She

just grabbed her attackers hand and sent him flying as well, to land right on top of

his comrade.

This gave her time to see how her two new aqaintences were doing. Rasanay

soon found herself admiring their compadability as a team. I wish I had a partner

like these two do... They fought their aliens together, moving seamlessly. It was

like the two sensed eachother's movements. If one of them fired a ki blast, the

other would automatically fire one at the victim. Soon the pair had only one alien

left to deal with.

Which reminds me... Rasanay walked over to the small hole in an ice cream

shop. She stood over the two pitiful aliens, still struggling to get up. One saw her

emotionless eyes, and raised one hand feebly. "No... please... no..." Rasanay

raised a hand and fired a ki blast at the two attackers, and they desintegrated,

leaving only scorch marks on the ground. The young fighter looked for a moment

at the spot where they had lain, hand smoking. Another feirce battle was going on

inside of her.

You've become a heartless killer a voice inside her said. You don't even know

exactly who you are and you're going around killing people.

They attacked me first! another voice inside her head protested. They deserved to

die! They worked for that evil king of theirs!

But two lines just kept repeating in her head. You've become a heartless killer, you

don't know who you are, you've become a heartless killer, you don't know who you

are...

"Rasanay?"

She blinked, and her suddenly blurry vision returned to normal. She lowered her

hand and turned to see the purple haired warrior standing right behind her. "You

okay?"

Rasanay was suddenly overwhelmed by the rush of gratitude she felt. "You...,"

she stammered. "You... I don't even know your names, and you and your friend

probably saved my life..."

He smiled slightly. "My name is Trunks. My friend here-" he gestured towards

Goten, who had come up behind him "-is Goten. And I think you'd better come

with us."

Suddenly a femal voice rang out. "Trunks! Trunks, what happened? Goten? What

are you two doing here?"

"Mom?" Trunks said, bewildered. He poked his head out of the hole in the ice

cream shop. Running down the street, Bra in tow, was Bulma, a shopping bag in

her other hand. "Mom!"

"Honey, what's going on? Why are alien bodies all over the place? And who," she

added, catching sight of the scruffy Rasanay,"ls this?"

"Well, as for who this is," Trunks gestured towards Rasanay, who was fingering

her long tank top, looking at the ground,"She's Rasanay, a girl we met recently. As

for the aliens, they were after Rasanay, and we helped her take care of them. But

as for what's going on? I haven't got a clue."

"How about you?" Bulma rounded on Goten.

"Uh, same here, Mrs. Breifs. I don't know much about this, either," Goten said

sheepishly.

Bulma sighed. "Well, dear," she said to Rasanay. You'd better come home with

since you're obviously in some sort of trouble. You can exlain on the way, too."

She looked at Rasanay tenderly. "Poor dear... you look about thirteen, am I right?"

"Twelve, ma'am," Rasanay replied, looking up.

"Even worse," Bulma replied. "Going through that at this age..."

"It gets worse, ma'am," Rasanay said regretfully.

"Mmm...," Bulma frowned. "Well, call me Bulma, Rasanay. Nice to meet you."

"You to, ma'am, I mean, Bulma," she corrected hurridly.

Bulma smiled at her and turned back to Goten. "You need to get home. ChiChi will

be worried. And you should tell Goku what happened, as well."

"Yes, Bulma," Goten said obediently, and flew off in the direction of his house.

Bra spoke up for the first time. She looked up at Rasanay with big eyes. "Jeez,

you're tall. You're only twelve and you're as tall as Daddy!"

Trunks noticed that Rasanay turned slightly pink. "Well, you're daddy must not be

very tall, then," she replied.

"He's not," Bra agreed seriously, and everyone laughed. "What?" she said

indignantly. "He's not!"

"Come on, sis," Trunks finally said. "Let's go to the car." He took Bra's hand and

led the way to Bulma's car.

When they had arrived at Bulma's car, Bulma strapped Bra into the seat in front

and got in. Rasanay and Trunks got into the back. "And now," Bulma said sternly

as she started up the car,"You are goignt o tell us what this is all about."

So, as Bulma drove everyone back to Capsule Corp., Rasanay explained her

predicament. "It started before I was born, and even I don't know all of it, but I'll try

anyway."

"The story starts, I suppose, at planet Vegeta." But before she could get any

farther than that, both Trunks and Bulma jumped.

"What!" Trunks asked loudly.

"Planet Vegeta," Rasanay repeated patiently, waiting for him to explain.

"Are - are you saying you're a Saiyan?" Trunks asked. "Where's your tail?"

"I'm not a full blood," Rasanay answered. "Only half. As for my tail..." In a

moment, a long, elegant brown tail appeared from beneath her shirt. Trunks

staredat it as if transfixed, then his eyes moved back up to Rasanay's face. "That's

one of the reasons my shirt is so long," Rasanay explained. "It hid my tail."

Trunks blinked, then nodded and settled back into his seat. "Well, if it means

anything to you," he told her. "I'm half Saiyan, too. My Dad is full blood, and my

Mom is from Earth."

"Yep." Bulma agreed cheerfully.

"Well, that's a small relief," Rasanay replied. "Anyway, to continue. My father was

a Saiyan, too. He left planet Vegeta just before it was destroyed, and was blown

off course to my Mom's planet. He and my Mom fell in love. But then this evil King

Cekor, ruler of the planet Sek and the Damasians that live there, came around

destroyed that planet, too.

My Father died, but Mom escaped, pregnant with me,

and fled to a nearby planet called Bomaj. But, yet again, that planet was

destroyed, so we went to the planet Vorna. She had me there, and died in

childbirth. All this was tolf to me by my mentor, Vantaj, after a bumb on the head

around five.

When I was around seven, King Cekor barged into my life again, and

tried to convince me to come over to his side after hearing about my memory loss.

It was a good thing Vantaj had told me about him, otherwise he would have got

me. To make a long story short, I overpowered his goons and have been running

from him for the past four years. He's scared of my potential, I think."

There was a silence in the car for a while, then Trunks spoke, quietly. "Do you

have any idea what race your mother was from?"

"No," came the sad reply. 'Vantaj said that she looked exactly like a human, but if

she were human, this planet wouldn't be here right now, would it? I think she just

disguised herself as a human somehow."

"I see."

About five minutes later, Bulma anounced,"We're almost there. Just a couple more

minutes."

Once those minutes had passed, Bulma had stopped the car and gotten out to

help Bra get her seatbelt off. Trunks glanced over at Rasanay, and smiled as he

saw her with her nose pressed against the glass window.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Like it? Like it? It's the most beautiful home I've ever seen!"

Trunks laughed, feeling proud. "Wait 'till you see my Father, you may change your

mind."

Rasanay laughed too and they both got out of the car.

Vegeta was there waiting for them, leaning against the wall next to the door,

scowling. "And where have you been?" he asked, annoyed.

"Uhh... if I said killing aliens, would you believe my?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, not amused in the least. "No," he said bluntly. He

turned his glare upon Bulma, who was holding Bra in her arms. "And what about

you, woman? You're late."

Bulma glared back at him and asked peevishly,"lf I said watching Trunks, Goten,

and a friend of theirs kill aliens, would you believe me?"

Vegeta scowled even deeper as he turned to look at Rasanay. "Trunks! Who have

you brought in this time!"

But Rasanay payed almost no attention to Trunks, or Vegeta's question. She was

staring at Vegeta, as if pained. "I-" she started, stummbling towards him. "I- know

you-" A whirlwind of pain surrounded her, and she fell into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fate of Vegeta

Chapter 3

Rasanay was swirling in a white void of pain and memeories... She saw a cone-haired

Saiyan in Saiyan armour. He held a ki blast above his head. He laughed... laughed,

and blew up a planet.

But are these my memories? Rasanay asked herself. Could it be... Trunk's

father blew up the planet my mother first came to? Would that make

these... her memories? Or did that old coot Vantaj have his facts mixed up?

But then, if my Mom died in chilbirth, how did I get to planet Vorna? I'm so

confused! Tears filled Rasanay's eyes, and suddenly, she was awake.

Without opening her eyes, she tried to desern where she was. In a bed, that was for

certain. She heard a steady beeping sound, and a woman's voice. Bulma? "Good, her

heart rate and brainwaves have returned to normal... now we just have to wait

for her to wake up."

She sensed a head hovering over her. She snapped her eyes open, then squinted

as painful light filtered through her eyelashes. She saw a purple strand of hair.

It dangled down near her nose, rocking back and forth in time to her breathing.

Suddenly, the purple strand disappeared, and she looked up to find Trunks

it behind an ear. "You all right?" he asked, smiling.

Another head apeared, along with bluish-green hair. "You gave us all quite a scare."

Bulma grinned. "And Vegeta was yelling at us all the way here, wanting to know

what the hell was going on."

"Where... is... here?" Rasanay asked slowly.

"The medical wing in Capsule Corp.," Bulma replied. "You were in critical condition for a while."

"Why didn't you... take me to a hospital?" Rasanay asked suspiciously. She still

wasn't sure about this family. They were way to nice for their own good. They

had to want something.

"The technology here is much more advanced than at a normal hospital; you would get

better faster here," Bulma replied, promptly enough.

"Oh yeah...," Rasanay said. "I've heard about this place." She proceeded to look around

the room and all the queer medical machines. Her eyes stopped in their tracks as she

spotted Vegeta leaning against the wall behind Trunks, arms crossed, as usual.

"Well," Vegeta said in his normal Vegeta fasion. "I hope you aren't going to faint on

sight, like last time. My face to scary?" Trunks and Bulma stared at him.

Did he just make... a joke?

Rasanay managed a weak smile as the migrane returned, harder than ever. "Oh, that was

majorly funny. Well, I guess you can't be all-powerful and a hunk, too, but you still

shouldn't dis yourself."

"How did you know I was all powerful?" Vegeta asked arrogantly. Just then Bra walked

into the room. "But Daddy," she said, "you aren't all powerful. Mr. Goku is."

"Quiet, child!" Vegeta snapped as Bulma and Trunks snorted with laughter. "I'm just

telling it as it is, Daddy," Bra said cutely, and walked over to Rasanay's bed, unaware

that Vegeta's face was going red with anger. "Hi, Rasanay-chan!" Vegeta snorted.

"Do you immediatly count all strangers as your friend, girl?" "Well, Daddy," Bra replied,

turning around to face him. "Trunks and Goten do, or they wouldn't have saved her butt.

So why can't I?"

"Hey!" Rasanay exclaimed indignantly. "I didn't need there help! They just offered it! I

would have blasted those aliens to hell!"

"So you were killing aliens," Vegeta said, rounding on Trunks. "Now, since everyone else

seems to know what the hell is going on, I would too!" "Uhhh..."

"You," Vegeta said, pointing a gloved finger at Rasanay's face. "You, kid. You're going

to tell me exactly what is going on, why aliens were chasing you, and what you want!"

Bulma had had enough. "Vegeta! Leave her alone, she's been through enough already!

She just woke up! Let her be for now, alright? "No, that is not alright, woman! I want

to know!"

"You guys, calm down!" Rasanay interupted. She had decided to out with it.

"Look, I really apreceate your help and all," she started, looking at Trunks and Bulma.

"But you guys really weirded me out. I was sure you wanted something. That's

how it was in my past. Everybody always wanted something, and everybody was

nice to me until they got it. Even Vantaj, but he died first. King Cekor wanted

service, Morkof wanted my power, the list goes on." She chuckled. "But now that

I've met - your name is Vegeta, right? - yeah, okay, Vegeta, I know that you really

don't want anything. Vegeta is the dark side to your family coin!" Rasanay

laughed.

"Well, now that you told us that lovely little speech," Vegeta said grumpily. "Would

you mind explaining yourself?"

"Ummm... well..."

"Don't tell me you don't know whats going on, either!" Vegeta exploded.

"To a certain extent, no," Rasanay replied carefully. She knew she was treading

on dangerous ground. She was a stranger, and Vegeta had had no problem killing

agravating strangers in the past, that she knew all to well. "I have what you might

call amnesia, so I don't know much about my life before six. This is what the

person who raised me, Vantaj, told me. Oh, by the way," she added "Don't be

surprised when I tell you I'm half Saiyan."

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled. It seemed like the roof jumped.

"I'm half Saiyan," Rasanay repeated, s she had done in Bulma's car, but this time

she was also rubbing her ears. "And before you start to rant, please, just listen to

me." So she told Vegeta what her past mentor had told her; about her father

meeting her mother, the planet being destroyed, planet Bornaj being destroyed,

and, finally, her mom dying in childbirth, leaving Rasanay alone in the galaxy,

running from King Cekor.

Even Vegeta was left a tad speechless, but this time, Rasanay wasn't done.

"But, now that I know that I've seen you somewhere before, Vegeta, I think Vantaj

was either lying to me, or got his facts mixed up. Did you destroy a planet called

Bornaj, Vegeta?"

"What? I-" Vegeta began.

Bulma looked at him severely.

"Freeza - did send me to destroy that planet, yes. And, I did as he commanded,

yes. So, yeah, I did destroy that planet." Vegeta paused. "Uhh... I know it probably

won't be enough, but... urn, sorry?"

Rasanay smiled. She was actually kind of amazed that Vegeta looked so

uncomfortable. "It's alright. I think you just might be one of the keys to my past."

Vegeta looked a bit relieved.

Rasanay looked up at Bulma. "Uhhh... could I get out of this bed? I'm starting to

feel like a guinea pig."

Bulma looked surprised. "A test animal? You? Never."

Rasanay smiled. "Of course not. Its a good thing you didn't take me to a hospital. I

would have been running around like a crazed animal trying to get out by now."

"That," Vegeta said. "Reminds me of Goku when you get near him with a needle."

They all laughed. "Here," Bulma said. "Let me help you with these wires." She

pulled a few wires of of Rasanay's head, and one more off of her neck.

"Ahh," Rasanay sighed. "That's much better." She rubbed her heck, and was just

about to sit up when she realized she had no clothes on under the blanket. "Urn,

could I have my clothes back?" she asked, blushing crimson.

Trunks laughed again. "Sorry, Rasanay. Mom burned them. Exactly how long

have you been running from that king of yours? Four years?"

"Hey, I'm not a total slob. I bought those clothes, well, sort of recently." Rasanay

blushed deeper.

"Eeeww," Trunks said, pinching his nose.

"I'm going to have to borrow somebody's clothes until I can but some of my own,"

Rasanay said reasonably, getting over her embarassment. She eyed Vegeta. "I

would ask you, we're about the same size - Bra told me - but you'd probably say

no."

Bra, who had been silent until then, started whistleing innocently. "Damn right I

would," Vegeta replied, starring daggers at his daughter.

Trunks finally volunteered. "You can have some of my old clothes. They might fit

you."

Rasanay looked relieved. "Thanks, Trunks. I thought I'd have to sneak into your

father's room while he was sleeping and steal some clothes."

Vegeta stared at her furiously. "Like hell you would," he replied venemously, and

stalked out of the room. Trunks followed to go fishing around in his closet for some

old clothes.

Bulma looked at her purposefully. "Before you put anymore clothes on, you are

going to back a shower."

Rasanay turned red again.

Bulma stood up. "Hold on a sec, I'll get you one of my robes." She walked out of

the room. She was back in a flash, carrying a white silk robe. She tossed it to

Rasanay.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Bulma replied. On her way out she called.'The bathroom is the

second to the left, next to the stairs."

Rasanay put on the robe and walked out of the room, following Bulma's directions.

She was just stepping into the shower when Trunk's voice came from behind her.

"Oh!" she souted, and spun around. No one was there. "What?" she asked,

confused.

"Rasanay," Trunks said, obviously amused. "I'm on the intercom."

"Oh," she said again.

"I have your clothes for you. Their in the medical room."

"Thanks."

Rasanay stepped out od the shower a few minutes later, refreshed. She dried

herself off and put the robe back on. She walked into the medical room and stared

at the heap of wrinkled clothes on the bad. She sighed and went about picking

what she would wear.

She collided into Trunks about five minutes later going down the stairs, wearing

baggy cargoe jeans and a grey Tshirt. "Hi," Trunks said. "It's time for dinner."

"Already? Okay, I'm starved."

"Even half Saiyans eat like pigs."

"I bet I can shovel more in then you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll just see about that."

They raced each other down the stairs, Trunks knowing he could beat her easily,

but not wanting to. They both crashed into theeir seats in record time. "Your late,"

Vegeta commented."

"So?" Trunks said, and they all inhaled as much food as possible.

Rasanay sat back in her chair, tipping it on its back legs, rubbing her stomach.

"Oooh... that's the closest to full I've ever been."

"You're not full?" Trunks asked, amazed.

Rasanay eyed him. "And you aren't?"

"Well, no, I'm not," he admitted. "But you ate twice as much as Dad and me put

together!"

"I'm not sure that's possible," she said wryly. "But I was starving. I haven't eaten

since... last night, I think. The day before the aliens attacked and I met you."

"Don't worry," Trunks laughed. "It's still the same day. You weren't out that long."

"You can sleep in the spare bedroom, Rasanay", Bulma said. "I'll get it ready for

you before I do the dishes. ChiChi and I were doing shopping the day after

tomorrow. You can come with us to get some new clothes."

"Okay," Rasanay said. "But I should warn you... I may not look like it, but I'm a

shoppoholic, and I don't have much money on me."

Bulma smiled. "Don't worry, you should see me when there's a sale. I go nuts. And

I have planty of money to get you a few things."

Vegeta looked like he was about to object, but thought better of it. And Bulma was

looking hard at him."Fine," he said casually, and left the table.

They all went off to bed.

The next day Rasanay woke to yells and explosions. She glanced over at the

clock. "7:34," she groaned. "I was going to sleep in. Ugh."

She swun her legs over and went to take a shower. She grabbed some of her

loaned clothes on the way.

Fifteen minutes later she walked down to the kitchen and fixed a bowl of cereal for

herself. She was wearing baggy white pants with a green belt and a green tank

top. She didn't bother with shoes. Once she was finished eating she went outside

to see what all the noise was about.

She saw Trunks and Vegeta sparring in the big glass dome she had seen when

she was first introduced to the Breif residence. There were cracks in the glass

here and there, which was amazing, considering the walls were five feet thick.

Some spots looked a tad melted, too, as if hit by a sizeable ki blast. Ironically,

there was a thin strip of flower bed running around it, containing tulips and

dafodils. She guessed immediately who had made this fighting arena.

She sat on the wooden bench facing the dome for a while, studying the fighter's

techniques. Then she walked up to the door, the one metal fixture on the dome,

and entered. The sounds of fighting became louder.

Trunks was right in front of her, and Vegeta was right in front of him. Vegeta fired

off a huge ki blast, which Trunks dodged. Which left Rasanay. Vegeta saw her too

late to avert the blast. Rasanay used the one moment she had to mentally prepare

herself, and then, just before the blast connected, she crossed her arms and

began powering up her ki. The blast bounced right of her new ki sheild and shot

off in a different direction. Rasanay decided to give that event a final twist. Vegeta

was aiming towards Trunks, so... She mentally directed the blast of ki towards

Trunks, who dodged it again, surprised. The troublesome blast hit the glass wall,

and melted about a foot of it.

Vegeta was looking at her strangely. Trunks spoke first. "Nice deflection," he

commented. "But which one of you directed it back to me?"

"It wasn't me," Vegeta said, shaking his head. He smiled at Rasanay, even though

it looked more like a smirk. "It was a good move though."

Trunks smiled too. "You should be happy with that. Dad rarely compliments

anyone."

"Obviously," Rasanay replied. Vegeta cocked an annoyed eyebrow at her. "I was

just wondering if I could spar with you guys."

"If Dad says its okay," Trunks replied, looking at his father.

"Fine," Vegeta said. "You spar with Trunks first. When I think your ready, you can

spar with me." He paused. "Knowing your pst, you probably have a few tricks up

your sleeve."

"More than a few," Rasanay answered, and the fighting commenced.

Rasanay blasted off into the air and fired a kick at Trunks, which he nimbly

dodged. They then commenced firing rapid punches and kickes at one another,

both landing a few, but not many, each seeking for an opening. Vegeta giving a

few tips as well as a bit of scorn to Rasanay, but a bit to his son as well. "Come

on, Rasanay, you can hit harder than that! He's weaker on his left!" To

Trunks,"Don't take her for granted, boy! She's quick!"

This lasted for a about two hours, then Vegeta called a break. "That's enough! A

quick break, then the gravity room!"

As the two friends floated downwards, they talked. "Do you always get up this

early to train?"

"No, but we were both already up, and if this King Cekor is after you, he's probably

going to come here eventually. We need to be ready when that happens. Dad and

I are going to go warn everybody after we're finished training today.

"Mmm..." Rasanay mumbled. "I'm sorry I dragged you all into this. Maybe I should

just leave."

"No way!" Trunks said.

Rasanay looked at him, surprised.

"Where would you go, anyway?" he asked, fumbling for an excuse for her to stay.

"Well, I've always been alone. I can go on and continue running around the

galaxy, like I did before. It wouldn't be that hard." That was a lie, and she knew it.

She was growing quite attatched to this family. Cute little Bra, Bulma's fussing,

she was even starting to look up to Vegeta and his surly ways. But she would miss

Trunks the most. He had really been a friend to her, the whole way through, even

when they didn't know each other's names. He jumped right into the mess and got

stuck up to his neck, but he kept on slogging away. Rasanay smiled at the picture

that formed in her mind.

Trunks put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Wouldn't you rather stay here,

though? Maybe have a final confrontation with that king of yours? Besides, you

yourself said that Father might help you remember your past? And...," he paused.

"This might seem a bit asuming of me, seeing as we've only known each other for

two days, but you would miss us, too, wouldn't you?"

"l-l could come back to visit," she said haltingly. "That wouldn't hurt." She had

never been so unwilling to leave a place before, so why was she resisting?

Routine? Instinct? Protectiveness, maybe?"

"It would hurt more than you just staying with us," Trunks said sternly. They had

reached Trunks' father, and, both unwilling to continue this slightly sentimental

conversation under his nose, shut up. Vegeta still eyed them as Trunks slid his

arm off of Rasanay's shoulders to take the waterbottle Vegeta was holding.

As Rasanay and Trunks took turns with the water, Vegeta turned to Rasanay.

"You fight better than I predicted. Did you have some sort of teacher, or did you

learn all that by trial and error?"

"Second choice," Rasanay answered, tossing the waterbottle back to Trunks, to

annoy her, he guzzled the rest of in down, and sat with a contented sigh.

With a yelp of fury she was upon him, giving him the hardest noogie he ever had.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Stop that!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her

over him. She landed with a thump and rolled. Around and around they rolled,

wrestling eachother furiously. Vegeta watched, hardly amused.

Soon he had had enough of their childish behavior. "Enough!" he snapped. They

froze immediatly, both looking at him. What he saw almost made him smile,

however. Rasanay was kneeling onthe much bigger Trunks' chest, one hand on

his throat and another raised in a fist. But what was funniest was a green leaf,

sticking strait up in Rasanay's hair, as if to say,' Ha! I beat you all! Now who's

King of the Sandpile!"

Vegeta maintained his angry look, however, and glared at them both. "Get up!" he

ordered. They got up. "Gravity chambers!" They marched towards the house,

Rasanay following Trunks, because, in truth, she had no idea where the gravity

chambers were. "Trunks!" Vegeta growled. "You're starting at 125 times Earth

gravity. Rasanay, three times Earth gravity."

"Umm, Vegeta?" Rasanay asked as Trunks stepped into the fist chamber. "I've

been on a planet thats five times Earth gravity."

"Fine, then," Vegeta replied, calmly enough. "You'll start at seven times. Come on,

I'll show you how to work the gravity machine." He stalked into the second room.

After he had showed her, he said,"You will be fighting robots.

After you beat them, turn it up to 10 times Earth gravity."

Rasanay nodded and turned up the gravity as Vegeta closed the door. Her jaw

clenched slightly as the gravity dropped down on her, but other than that, there

was no outward sign. She started with some light stretches, easing the muscles in

her legs and arms and neck. Then five robots swarmed out of a door that

slammed shut behind them. They circled her carefully as she crouched into a

defensive pose. Suddenly one fired a beam of light at her from its visor-like eyes.

She dodged it and fired a ki blast at one of them. It bounced of some kind of force

feild. "I see... she murmered. "Well, if that's the way you want to play it..."

She faked towards one of the robots, then jumped up and hit another with a

roundhouse kick, which took off it's head. "One down, four to go," she muttered,

eyeing the robots distastefully as they surrounded her once again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Fate of Vegeta

Chapter 4

Two robots attacked at the same time. Rasanay snorted in disgust at the tactic,

which had happened to her many times to her. She decided to use the easiest

way to avoid being hit. She outstretched her arms and powered her ki up slightly

so the ki blasts would destroy the robots instead of bouncing of thier sheilds. Five

seconds later, there were only two robots left. Rasana grinned and blocked the

rapid fire punches one was sending her way.

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a sudden precense behind her, but faded out

just in time to avoid being slammed into the ground by the second robot's

sledgehammer blow that was aimed at her head. She appeared to the robots left

and kicked it across the room. She was sweating now, and the gravity was staring

to take its toll.

The first robot managed to land one punch, and then another. Rasanay was

getting impatient. These robots were to petty, and the gravity was getting on her

nerves. She was going to end this fight. Now.

She teleported to a differen section of the room to get away from the baraging

'fists' and began powering up her ki, shoving in all the annoyance she felt with it.

She sent powerful waves of energy off of her body, badly damaging both robots.

She blasted one to smithereens with a ki blast as she sped behind the other one

and punched it into little bits.

She landed on the floor, rolling her shoulders. "Now thats what I call a work out,"

she said to herself, unaware that Vegeta could hear her in the control room. "Now,

lets get serious."

Vegeta grinned evily.

Rasanay walked over to the control panel and turned up the gravity to 10 gs. She

stretched her muscles some more, waiting and expecting five robots. Instead,

seven sped towards her, faster than the others. What? she though. Fine then. Be

that way. She matched their speed without to much strain, but she knew she was

going to wear out faster under the heavy gravity. Soon she had dispatched two of

the robots, but she was backed into a corner, fighting off three robots at once. She

had not time to power up a ki blast.

Her face set, she crossed her arms in front of her in case the other two robots,

who were hanging back, got any ideas, and jumped up and over her attackers,

sommersaulting a few times before landing.

She fired of a large ki blast at one of the two robots who were now rushing her,

desintigrating it into bits. The other one hit her head on before she could react,

knocking her to the ground. The other robots jumped on her, pounding her. She

gritted her teeth and tried to block out the pain, to concentrate.

Come on Rasanay. This isn't so bad, she though, which wasn't the full truth, but

she ignored that. Remember, back on that totally purple planet? There were more

of them than this, and they were beating you to death. You showed them, didn't

you? She frowned in concentration and expanded her ki, damaging the robots

didn't get out of the way fast enough. She grinned, panting and rose into the air,

upright. "So," she panted. "Anybody want some more?"

Vegeta, frustrated that his diobolical plan was not working out the way he had

wanted, decided to add a little spice. "This girl is a tad more powerful than I

suspected," he murmered. "And I hate to admit it, but she has tons of potential!

She is going to have the fight of her life in that room!"

Rasanay, suspecting nothing, suddenly got kicked on the small of her back,

sending waves of pain shooting through her body and speeding her towards the

metal wall. Instead of hitting it, she turned her body around and catapulted back

off of it, now heading towards her new attacker. Whoever it was was too surprised

to move in time, so Rasanay landed a dynamite punch right on her cheek, making

her slam into the wall a few meters behind her.

Rasanay dropped slowly to the floor, rubbing her back gently, studying her

attacker. She was six feet tall, at least, and had green hair and purple eyes, and

was wearing a gi suit. Rasanay narrowed her eyes. She wasn't living, she could

tell. A hologram, maybe? "Vegeta, you asshole!" she yelled in frustration. This

huge... girl? was a lot more powerful than the robots. Oh no... Rasanay thought.

The robots... Before she could react another kick in the back sent her hurtling

towards the green haired girl, who promtly hammered her into the steal floor.

"I am really getting tired of this...," she muttered painfully. "But the gravity, oohhh."

She steeled her mind, angry now. She was not going to be beaten by things that

weren't even alive, not to metion Vegeta's treacherous mind.

Her Saiyan pride took control and she blasted off into the air. "I am NOT," she

shreiked. "Going to be beaten by the likes of YOU! You are GOING DOWN!"

Her ki rose faster than it ever had, and her muscles bulged. "DIE!" she screamed,

knowing they couldn't die because they weren't alive, but not caring. 'Wings of

Death!" she screamed, and white waves of energy radiated down onto the

unsuspecting machinery, damaging it badly, and followed by a white blast of ki

energy from Rasanay's outstretched hands. The twin energy beams swept across

the room, destroying everything that had attacked her, leaving black scorch marks

and melted steel in their wake.

Rasanay dropped to the ground, spent, and even Vegeta felt it would be a tad

unfair to subject her to more training after such a spectacular light show. Besides,

it was time for dinner.

So he stormed into Rasanay's gravity room after sending his son on his way.

Vegeta picked her up by the back of her shirt in his usual gruff manner. He eyed

her scornfully as she looked up. "You are an idiot," he spat. "If you spend so much

energy at one time, how are you going to fight afterwards! And look what you did

to the room!" He set her on her feet as her eyes swept the scene. To his surprise,

Vegeta saw her go slightly pink.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Its a really great training room. And now you guys will have

to fix it up..."

Vegeta snorted. "My wife will, you mean. She'll be furious. Not to mention me." He

glared at her some more. "You blew the entire room control panel into

smithereens. Perfectly good machinery wasted." He smirked. "You'd better watch

out for yourself when Bulma's around. She'll kill you."

Rasanay stared at him with her usual inscoloence. "And you won't?" she asked.

"I wouldn't waste my time," Vegeta replied, and walked out of the room, twelve

year old girl in tow.

At the dinner table, Rasanay was forced to tell Bulma the news between huge

bites. "I-" she swallowed half a potatoe-'accidentally broke-" a swig of water- "the

gravity control panel in room two." She ripped off a chunk of meat from the

chicken leg she was holding and chewed.

"What!" Bulma shouted, jumping up from her seat. Rasanay saw Vegeta's smirk

out of the corner of her eye. "How? That was Super Saiyan proof! Did you turn

Super Saiyan two or something? And now I have to rebuild it!"

"S- Super Saiyan proof?" Trunks stammered. He looked at Rasanay.

"I, uh, umm," Rasanay began. "Well, I got really mad. I don't think I even turned

Super Saiyan, though." She turned to Vegeta. His face had lost its smirk, but other

than that, he appeared fine. "You saw it. Did I?"

"No," Vegeta said bluntly.

"I mean, I never have before," Rasanay said uncomfortably. She did not like

Bulma and Trunks staring at her like some sort of freak. She tried to change the

subject. "Hey Trunks, pass the salad, would you? Its really good, Bulma."

"What? Oh, yeah." Trunks picked up the salad bowl and handed it to her. She took

it and filled a quarter of her plate with salad, the other three quarters already filled

with chicken bones, chicken, and potatoes. She decided that she would skip

desert for once and scarfed up the rest of her food. She dashed up the stairs as

soon as she was done and closed the door to her room.

She went over the events in the gravity room. She had been fighting under ten

times gravity, Vegeta had played a trick on her, she got mad, her pride took over

for the first time in four or five years, and she blasted everything in the room to

kingdom come. She didn't even remember what attack she had used. Now thats

pathetic she thought. What if I really need it one of these days, and I go 'Oops, I

forgot what my most powerful attack is. That's silly of me, huh?' That is so

pathetic.

Bulma's voice crackled on the intercom. "Rasanay? Is the shopping trip tomorrow

still on?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied glumly. Before Bulma could break the conection, she

asked,"Bulma? Could you do a DNA scan on me? Maybe it would help with finding

my other race."

There was a pause. "Sure Rasanay. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks Bulma."

"No problem, tomorrow afternoon for the scan, then?"

"Yeah."

"Good night, Rasanay."

"Good night, Bulma."

Soon after that Trunks came into her room. "Jeez," Rasanay said, smiling. "Your

mom just spoke to me on the intercom. Can't I get any peace around here?"

Trunks grinned and sat on the edge of her bed. "So, Super Saiyan proof, huh?" he

asked softly, the grin gone. "Jeez, Rasanay, you must have been pretty mad."

"I don't want to talk about it," Rasnay answered averting her eyes.

Trunks shrugged. "Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm... I want it to be something serious."

"So?"

She thought for a minute. Finally, she said,"Trunks, what is it like to have a real

family?"

Trunks was taken aback. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Well," Trunks began. "They can be really annoying sometimes. Especially

brothers or sisters. Sometimes you feel like you hate them, and sometimes they

confuse you. But you still love them, even if its way deep down. I guess you can

take my Dad as an example. He'll never admit it to anyone and it almost never

shows, but he loves Mom. I love my sister, and she probably doesn't know."

Rasanay grinned evily.

"Don'y you dare," Trunks warned. "I won't tell you the rest." She sobered up. "At

other times, their like your friends, not family. And yet others, you show that you

love your family, and they show they love you."

"Mmm," Rasanay sighed happily, eyes unfocused. "Sounds almost exactly like I

imagined. Without the hate and annoy part, but I suppose that comes with every

relationship, right?"

"Well, I don't hate you a bit, and your my friend," Trunks pointed out.

"But all friends get into arguements, don't they?" Rasanay pointed out. "I mean, I

wouldn't really know, but thats what I always thought. I knew a pair of girls who did

nothing but bicker and get on everybody's nerves, but they'd give their lives to

save the other."

"I suppose it depends on the people, then," Trunks replied, and Rasanay nodded

in agreement. "Now I get to ask a question," Trunks continued.

Rasanay eyed him, a bit afriad that he might ask her something she didn't want to

answer.

"What's it like not to have a family?"

She almost laughed in relief. "It's not awful, but its not the best thing in the

universe either. I mean, I would love to have a family, even a little sister or two-"

Trunks winced and Rasanay grinned-" but with King Cekor after me, they'd just

get in the way."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Just get in the way? How would a Saiyan get in the

way of two people fighting? Hmmm?"

"Good point, but still. What if they were really protective of me? They wouldn't let

me do a thing in my own defense, they'd stick to me like leeches and do

everything theirselves. And then, when they died, I would be a spoiled brat without

any idea of how to survive."

Trunks stared at her, trying to decide something. "I don't think that a person like

you could ever become a real brat." He blinked and grinned. "Besides, I know for a

fact that your resourceful, so you wouldn't have been helpless for long."

"Yeah right," she said, cuffing him playfully on the shoulder. "But thanks. I'll take

that as a compliment."

"Who wouldn't?"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"What if I am?"

"You're going to get it." She proceeded to noogie him almost as hard as she did

last time, during their training break.

"Ouch! Ow! What is it with you and noogies! Ouch!" Trunks got a hand on top of

her head and pushed her down until her could get her in a headlock. "Gotcha!"

"Ah! Let go! Ooohh, let go!" Rasanay then broke down into uncontrollable giggles.

She reached her right hand around Trunk's waist and began to tickle him.

"Ah! What are you- ahah! Hah hah hah! Stop it! Ack! Hee hee hee, oh ha ha!"

They fell over onto the bed, tickling each other and laughing like crazy.

The door to the room opened and banged open, the sound causing Trunks and

Rasanay to fall off the bed, setting them off to even more explosive giggles.

Until they heard Vegeta's voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

They both jumped to their feet. Rasanay was looking down at her toes, a deep

shade of crimson spreading over her cheeks. Trunks knew it was up to him. He

had known Vegeta the longest (obviously) and knew the limits to his father's

tolerenced. "I, uh...,"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO SLEEP!" Vegeta's face had a look

about it that said Trunks should not push his luck. It was one of deep anger.

"Sorry, Father," Trunks muttered, avoiding Vegeta's eyes. "We were just talking."

"Hmph." Vegeta was still looking murderous. "Go to bed!"

"Yes, Father." Trunks shuffled out of the room.

Rasanay looked up hopefully, saw Vegeta glaring at her venemously, and

her eyes. Vegeta looked at her a few minutes more, a vein above his right eye

popping out slightly. He decided that he would deal with her later and stalked out,

slamming the door shut behing him angrily.

He then proceeded to follow his son into his room and hiss,"l don't want you in her

room again, got that?"

"Why? We weren't doing anything." Trunks knew he was taking a chance there,

but they really hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"Just answer me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes sir," Trunks replied grudgingly.

Vegeta stormed out of his room, also, banging into Bulma in the process, who was

heading to say good night to her son, in the process. "Watch where you're going

woman!" Vegeta snapped, and before Bulma could get a word in sideways, he

had disappeared into the night shadows, heading for their bedroom.

Bulma shook her head in a confused manner, said good night to truns, and turned

to go to bed, and, hopefully, to placate her husband. It was a daunting task, but

she had managed it before.

Rasanay flopped back onto her bed, rubbing her temples. Well, it was obvious that

Vegeta hated her now, who knew why. She and Trunks were just having some

fun. And if I told Vegeta that, he'd probably take it the wrong way, Rasanay though

wryly. She sighed. If she looked at it the right way, it was kind of funny. If she were

a total stranger, watching the recent events from some outside status, she be

collapsing in laughter right about now. In fact, she almost giggled herself. Midget

Man conquers two teens... A man of stunted growth overcomes two kids feet taller

than himself... Smallest man in the universe sees his son and a girl in the girls

room and blows his top... she could think of headlines forever if she kept that up.

She stood up and walked over to the intercom, pressing down the blue button.

"Thanks, Trunks," she said into the intercom. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"Years?" Trunks asked back, a bit stunned. "Now that's just wrong."

"I know," Rasanay replied sadly.

"Well, I can't go into your room anymore. Dad's orders."

"Great," Rasanay answered sarcastically. "Well, good night Trunks. See you in the

morning."

'You too." Rasanay broke the connecting, paused, and pressed the button that

linked to Bulma and Vegeta's room.

"Good night, Bulma," she called. "Good night, Veggie-chan!" She laughed as she

heard Vegeta's shout of irritation and anger from rooms away. A perfect ending to

the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fate of Vegeta

Chapter 5

When Bulma shook Rasanay for the fifth time in two minutes, she just moaned

and rolled over. Bulma, frustrated beyond words, got a glass of ice cold water and

dumped the entire thing on Rasanay's face. Rasanay shreiked and sat bolt

upright, eyes wide.

"Who the hell did that!"

"I did," Bulma replied irritably. "Are you going shopping or what?" She had her

hands on her hips, the glass still in her right hand.

"What?" Rasnay asked, confused. She looked at Bulma, who was wearing a pair

of short kakhi shorts and a blue tank top with spagetti straps. "Oh, yeah. Give me

fifteen minutes."

Bulma left the room, and Rasanay took the fastest shower in history, then dressed

in a pair of Trunk's old baggy cargoe jeans and a black shirt that had his name

printed on it injagged purple letters. Below it was the title Capluse Corp. in bold

white letters, smaller than the purple print. Rasanay would have worn a different

shirt, but it was the only one that didn't come down almost to her knees that wasn't

dirty.

She stuffed what little Earth money she still had in her pants pocket and clomped

down the stairs in a pair of Trunk's battered sneakers. As she entered the kitchen,

Vegeta was leaning up against the counter, and he eyed her choice of clothing

distastefully. "What are you wearing, girl?"

"What does it look like?" Rasanay retorted.

Instead of answering, Vegeta snapped back,"Culdn't you find something better to

wear, brat?"

"My name is Rasanay, use it once in a while!" she yelled.

"But you can call her Rasa," Trunks broke in, appearing in the doorway.

"What?" Vegeta and Rasanay inquired at the same time.

"Rasa. That's going to be your nickname, Rasanay."

"Really?" Rasanay asked. "Rasa? There are plenty of other ones. "Ras, Rasana,

Rasan..."

Trunks shrugged. "I don't care. But if I need to warn you of, say, a ki blast, I can't

say your full name all the time, can I? It would have blown you to the next

dimension already, yes?"

"Depends," Rasanay answered. "But you can call me whatever you like, anyway."

She glared at Vegeta. "Except 'brat,' okay, Veg-head?"

Vegeta gave her an 'oh, thats very funny,' look, but didn't answer.

Bulma entered just then, saw everyone standing around, and said,"Well, it

appears that I'm the last one here, so, everybody sit down." Trunks and Rasanay

complied, but Vegeta remained where he was. "Now," Bulma said, more firmly,

directing her blue eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't move, but crossed his arms as if

to say.'make me.'

Bulma walked over to where Vegeta was leaning and grabbed him by the ear.

Trunks and Rasanay struggled to keep a strait face as Bulma nearly dragged

Vegeta over to a seat, amid Vegeta's arguments. "Let go of me, woman! How dare

you! I am the Prince of Saiyans!"

Bulma thudded him into a chair. "Well, I guess that makes me the Princess of

Saiyans, doesn't it?" she shot back. Rasanay clapped her hand over her mouth to

stiffle the giggles she couldn't hold back as Vegeta stared daggers at his wife's

back.

Soon stacks of toast were piled up on the four Saiyan's plates, as well as many

eggs and slabs of ham. Rasanay's tail swished happily as she shoveled food into

her mouth, going as fast as Trunks. Vegeta was eating marginally slower than

usual, probably still trying to repair his overiarge ego. Bulma, used to such

behavior, was eating noticably slower than her companions, not even blinking at

their obtrusive table manners.

When they were done, clean up robots wisked away the now-spotless plates.

"Well, Rasa, we have to go get ChiChi. You can meet the Son family while we're

over there."

"Isn't that where Goten lives?"

"Yes. His parents are Goku and ChiChi."

"Oh."

Vegeta glanced at his son. "More training for you," he growled. "You never know.

That king Rasa keeps going on about might decide to visit us one of these days."

Rasanay smiled as she heard one of her nicknames being used by the proud

prince of Saiyans. "And you," he said, eyeing her. "Should tell Kakarott about your

little predicament."

Rasanay nodded.

Vegeta headed out of the kitchen, followed by Bulma. On their way out, Trunks

asked,"Rasa, what's your favorite color?"

"Green. Dark green, preferably. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Rasnay gave him a suspicous look, but before she could

accuse him of anything, he headed of after his father, towards the gravity

chamber. She sighed and exited the house, walking up to Bulma.

Then she stopped and looked around, confused. There was no transportation to

speak of. "Bulma-chan, how are we going to get there? I don't see a car."

"Oh, yes," Bulma explained. "Our last one got demolished when Vegeta got mad. I

have a new one with me."

"What?"

"Just watch." Bulma dug around in her pocket for a minute, the produced a red

capsule. She tossed it into the air. It emitted a big puff of pinkish smoke, and a few

moments later, the two were staring at a sleek red aircar.

"Amazing," Rasanay complimented, her voice filled with awe. She ran her finger

along the car's door.

"Well, are you going to get in?" Bulma asked, opening the door to the driver's seat

and hopping in. She was grinning at Rasanay's praise, even though the capsules

were an old thing to Bulma herself now.

"Of course," Rasanay replied, jumping over the door and landing perfectly in the

white leather seat.

"Show of," Bulma complained.

'You got that right," Rasanay agreed happily. "Step on it."

And step on it she did. The aircar sped out of the driveway and hurtled down the

road, since no cars were present. Soon it was out of sight of the Breif household.

Inside the house, Vegeta peered through the curtains. "Alright, Rasa's gone. Let's

get to work."

Trunks nodded. "Rasanay's favorite color is green. Do we have that color?"

"Yes."

Bulma and Rasanay arrived at the Son house about thirty minutes later. They

nocked on the door. It was opened by a sleepy-eyed Goku wearing boxers in his

traditional orange, but nothing else. "Huh? Oh, hi Bulma. Chi Chi will be here in a

minute. Just then he noticed Rasanay, who had turned faintly pink. "Oh! I didn't

know you had company. Sorry, I'll be right back." Goku ran back into the house

and dashed up the stairs.

Bulma walked in, followed by Rasanay, who closed the door. As they sat down on

the couch, Bulma chuckled. "Goku never wakes up until noon unless ChiChi kicks

him out of bed. I guess she didn't bother this time."

"Yeah, well, rnaybe she should have," Rasanay muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Bulma said, patting her arm a few times. "Goku won't

remember anything, and my lips aren't going to move. It doesn't really matter

anyway."

"Humph."

Much to Rasanay's annoyance, Bulma laughed.

Goten surprised both of them by jumping over the back of the couch and landing

between them. "Hi, Bulma!" He looked over at Rasanay. "Hey, the little pre-teen

with tons of enemies back!" Your name is... Rasana, right?"

"Rasanay," she answered gruffly. She had had enough surprises for one day. "But

you can call me Rasana if you want. Or Ras. Or whatever the hell you want."

"Who just swore? Was that you, Goten?"

Rasanay started at the sharp tone of voice, and turned in unision with Goten. "No,

Mom. It was a knew friend of mine. She doesn't know about your 'No swearing in

the house' rule."

"Well, who is your friend, then?"

"Me."

ChiChi took Rasanay's rugged features in. Her big brown eyes and deep tan from

being under many suns on many planets. Her exceptionally broad shoulders and

her long arms, which was as far down as she could see, since Rasanay was

leaning over the back of the couch. But she eyed Rasanay's scruffy black hair

most of all. It was begining to grow back faster than anyone had expected, so her

bangs hung over her eyes in thick bunches. "Is this the girl you called about,

Bulma-chan?"

"Yes. Her name is Rasanay, but she now goes by plenty of nicknames." Bulma

smiled slightly.

ChiChi's expression softened considerably when she heard this. "Well, Bulma told

me your whole story over the phone, Rasanay, and considering what you've been

through, I can forgive you this once. But remember to never swear in this

household or in my presence ever again."

"Okay, ChiChi," Rasanay agreed, relieved at getting away from this formidable

woman's wrath.

"Yeah, Mom told Dad and I about it too," Goten said. "Dad's been training a lot

harder than usual. He thinks that King Cekor guy is going to come any time now."

"He might," Rasanay reminded.

"I know, but still!"

"Oh, so you're Rasanay, are you?" Goku had come back down starts, dressed in

his regular blue and orange coining.

"Yep," Rasanay confirmed.

"Sorry about that little incident before," Goku said casually, walking around and

snagging an apple off of the fruit arangement and biting into it. "I wasn't really

awake."

"I've gotten over it," Rasanay replied, easily enough.

"Well, I'm starving. I'll be in the kitchen."

ChiChi snorted in disgust as she watched him through the door. "He can't even

stay and chat for one minute. He's always hungry!"

"Aren't all Saiyans?" Rasanay asked.

"Not like Dad is," Goten replied, grinning. "He eats every half hour and he still isn't

satisfied."

"Jeez!" Rasan exclaimed. "Even I don't get hungry that often!"

"What?" Goten asked confused? "You mean... you can't mean it."

"Yeah, I'm Saiyan."

"WHAT!" ChiChi fell over and Goten's eyes bugged out as he stared at her.

Bulma prodused the infamous anime sweat drop.

"I'm only half Saiyan," Rasanay added hastily, but it didn't help.

"Where's your tail!" Goten exclaimed, trying to lean around Rasanay. She flicked

her tail in Goten's face. He grabbed it and starred at it before Rasanay could do

anything about it. It was Rasanay's turn for her eyes to bug out, and she clenched

her teeth.

"Would you mind letting go?" she managed painfully.

"What? Oh, sorry." Goten let go of her tail, and Rasanay pulled it back quickly

before he could grab it again, wrapping it around her waist.

At that moment ChiChi clambered back onto her feet with as much dignity as

possible. "Well then," she began, brushing dust off of her orange and purple

skirt,"Let's get going." She looked at Rasanay, trying not to stare at her tail. She

saw the shirt she was wearing with Trunks' name on it. "I can see you need

clothes," she continued wryly. "So I guess I might treat you to a few things."

Completely aware that Bulma had offered the same thing a day or two ago,

Rasanay grinned. "Thanks, ChiChi-chan! Lets go!"

A few minutes later Rasanay was dragging the two older women towards Kid's

Gap. "Let's try this one!"

Bulma glanced around. "The Gap for adults is right next door. Come get us if you

need some cash."

"Right," Rasanay agreed, and headed into the store alone.

She walked along the isles, soon picking up plenty of clothes she wanted to try on.

She headed towards the changing room and tried them all on. She came out

about fifteen minutes later, having to put about half the stuff back. She walked up

to the checkout counter and dumped all of the clothes she was going to buy on top

of it. A pair of green kapris, a pair of kakhi pants, a yellow Tshirt, a red fleece vest,

an olive colored tank top, and a dark green hat with floppy edges.

The girl behing the cash register looked down her nose at her. She was in her late

teens, and blowing large pink bubbles with her chewing gum. She had golden

plate hoop earings on and had bleached her hair blonde. Immediatly Rasanay

didn't like her.

"Where's your parents, kid?" she asked in a nasty voice.

"The adults I came with are in the Gap store next to this one," Rasanay replied

carefully. She couldn't say 'her parents' or 'parent' because hers were dead.

"Well, I doubt you have enough money for all this stuff. Why don't you go get

them?"

Rasanay though about what Vegeta would do in a situation like this. Probably

terrify this girl out of her wits and go off without paying her a cent. But she couldn't

do that. One, ChiChi would scream at her until she was blue in the face, and two,

Rasanay wasn't that type of person.

She frowned in frustration and replied,"! can pay for this myself. Ring it up."

The girl sneered at her. "Thats a pretty tall order, short stuff."

"I am not short," Rasanay retorted, getting angry, but struggling to keep her ki

level down. "And it isn't a tall order either, you dumb blonde. You do it for every

other customer, so do it for me.

"What did you call me?" the blonde hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"You heard me," Rasanay said, getting pissed. "Ring it up, or I'll get your

manager."

That seemed to sweeten the teenager up a bit, but she still couldn't help

hissing,"Go to hell, you little twerp," as she rung up the price of Rasanay's

purchase.

"You first," Rasanay replied sweetly as she payed the amount and turned her back

on the fuming girl, stalking towards the door. She saw a store personell with a

badge that read 'Manager Eric Houston' on it, and stopped him. "Excuse, me, but

you are the manager of this store, are you not?" she asked politely.

"Yes. I have been for six years."

"Well, the girl over at the register was giving me a hard time about ringing up my

stuff, and I was wondering if you could talk to her. She was quite rude about it."

Eric Houston glanced over the girl's way. "Yes, of course I will. I assure you that

most of our employees are very well mannered, but Christa is new, so...," he

trailed off.

"I understand completely. Thank you for your time." Rasanay walked off cooly,

thinking satisfied thoughts and leaving behind a very impressed manager. Most

offended customers stormed off in a huff, dragging their whining kids with them.

But this kid, with no adult supervision whatsoever, handled the situation calmly

and politely, like a mature adult.

Rasanay strolled into the Gap next door and spotted Bulma and ChiChi headed

the exit, both carrying plastic bags. "How'd it go, Rasan-chan?"

"The girl at the counter was being a bi-" she broke of quickly, remembering

ChiChi's rule. "Was being dificult, but I managed her. I even set her boss on her."

Rasan remembered the level-headed manager easily, and complimented silently

for the way she had heard him berating his underling just before the door had

closed.

"Good for you," ChiChi said, with a hint of pride.

"So, what did you get?" Rasanay asked curiously.

"Oh, just a blouse," ChiChi replied.

"I got a blue skirt," Bulma said.

"I got tons of stuff, but it pretty much cleaned me out," Rasanay told them

regretfully.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Bulma scoffed. "Today will be our treat."

Rasanay's eyes glinted mischeviously. "Boy, are you going to regret that," she

informed the two women. "Come on, let's go!"

She grabbed their hands and pulled them to Limited Too, where she promtly

bought four sports bras and got out of there. She shuddered as she left. "There

are way to many butterflys and flowers in that place," she complained.

"I like butterflys," Bulma said in an offended tone. "But I never was very fond of

that store either."

"How about Old Navy?" Rasan asked.

"That one is okay," ChiChi said. "I never got anything in there myself, but I think

you would like it."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" As the two older women got dragged along

behind yet again, they exchanged glances. "You never told me she was a

shopping fanatic," ChiChi reprimanded.

"She said she loved to shop, but I didn't know she loved it this much!" Bulma

exclaimed defensively.

At Old Navey Rasanay bought two pairs of cargoe jeans, two pairs of baggy

shorts, one of them kakhi, a grey shirt with Old Navy printed on it in white, and a

dark green, long sleeved shirt, also with white Old Navy lettering. ChiChi and

Bulma didn't get anything at that store, but they grinned evily and dragged

Rasanay along to a store of mainly dresses, skirts, and blouses. They had noticed

that her taste did not extend very far into that type of clothing.

The first dress presented to Rasanay was enough to strike fear into the heart of

the hardened child. "Ack, no! I am not wearing that!" It was pink and frilly.

The next one proved more exceptable, however. "Hmm.. dark green, my favorite

color. Knee length, and not so tight I'd have trouble walking. Alright, I'll try it."

Rasanay ended up with three other dresses, two skirts, and four blouses. She

eyed the clothing with something bordering distaste. "I'm still not sure about that

lavender skirt..."

"I know you hate skirts, its written all over your face, but you refused all the others

point blank, and you look smashing in it, besides," Bulma explained.

"If you say so, Bulma-chan," Rasanay sighed.

"I do," Bulma said firmly. She herself had a huge pile of clothes stacked in her

arms. ChiChi had also gotten a few things, but not as many as Bulma.

"And you think I'm a shopping freak?" Rasanay asked, amused. Bulma dumped

her huge pile onto the counter along with Rasanay's sizeable one and ChiChi's

pile, which was about the same size as Rasanays, except a little smaller.

"Well, Vegeta will do a double take when he sees me in this," Bulma says

innocently, pulling out a wickedly short golden colored miniskirt.

"Bulma!" ChiChi exclaimed. "Thats... thats awful!"

"For lack of a better word, right? Rasanay asked lighlt, eyes twinkling. ChiChi

peered closer, and ecided that Rasan's eyes actually had gone a few shades

lighter from almost black. It must be the other side of her heritage, she thought.

"She will look good in it, though. And I can't wait to see Vegeta's face."

"Oh, for Dende's sake!" ChiChi cried in exhasperation.

Rasanay's look of delight was shaded by confusion as the person behind the

register started to ring up the numerous purchases. "Who's Dende?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know, do you?" ChiChi said. "He's the gaurdian of the

Earth. He's Namekian, like Piccolo."

"I've heard of the Namekians, but whose Piccolo?"

"Oh, you don't know anyone!" Bulma cried. Rasanay didn't cover her hurt look

quick enough, and ChiChi glared daggers at Bulma. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rasanay-chan.

I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," Rassanay mummbled, looking at her feet. "I knew you guys would get

tired of me sooner or later. I'm probably just in the way. And you're buying me all

this stuff, too."

"Oh, no, Rasa-chan, we aren't tired of you!" Bulma said. "I always say things I

don't mean, don't I, ChiChi?"

"All the time," ChiChi agreed, still glaring at Bulma. She put an arm around

Rasanay in an atempt to comfort her.

The young man was still wringing up the bill, so the trio could still talk without

being disturbed.

"How about this," Bulma said, lifting Rasanay's chin with her forefinger. "We can

go to a CD shop next, and you can get up as many as you want. Well, maybe not

as many, but quite a few, seeing as those are expensive. You need to learn about

our music."

"Really?" Rasanay asked, looking into Bulma's eyes.

Bulma smiled. "Yes really," she confirmed.

"Cool!"

ChiChi shot her a look that said 'good job,' as the young man asked,"! have your

bill ready, ma'am."

"What? Oh, here," Bulma said, and pulled out a few hundreds.

"Th-thank you," the man said. "24.67 is your change." He handed over the money.

Rasanay grabbed her two bulging bags and one of Bulma's, seeing as she had

five to carry from that store alone, and dashed off towards the nearest CD store,

leaving ChiChi and Bulma in the dust. When they caught up, Rasanay was

her foot impatiently, holding a stack of five or six CDs and surrounded by bags of

all shapes and sizes. She had put down all of her clothes.

Bulma eyed the stack suspicously. "Most of them were on sale," Rasanay said

hurridly.

"Allright, thafs the start of your collection, I guess. Let me have them, I'll go pay."

"Yesss!"

When Bulma came back, she handed the small plastic bag to Rasanay. "Why

don't we go get a swimming suit or two?" ChiChi asked.

"I need a few new ones as well," Bulma agreed. "Some of mine are staring to wear

out."

"I think you can do without a couple of the bathing suits you have," ChiChi told her

sternly.

"Well, I need to get one, so forward we go, eh?" Rasanay said, settling the matter.

They set off towards a new store, for once not running and dragging each other

along.

Back at the house, Trunks was laughing at a green paint streak on Vegeta's nose.

"What's so funny, boy?" he demanded.

"Your nose," Trunks said between peals of laughter.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Vegeta said, dipping his paintbrush in the can.

"Well, take this!" He lashed out at Trunks' head, leaving a large green streak in

Trunks purple hair.

Vegeta crossed his arms, leaned back on one leg, and laughed at his son's

misfortune. Little did he know that his paintbrush was dripping heavily down onto

his jeans.

When he found out, a loud,"Shit!" could be heard for two blocks.

Rasanay came out of the changing room modeling a dark purple one peice. "What

do you think?" she twirled around once.

"I think it looks fantastic," ChiChi commented. "You have a great tan, Rasa-chan."

"I agree, but you have three one peice suits now, Rasan-chan. Lets look for a few

two peice suits," Bulma suggested.

"Okay," Rasanay agreed.

"Just not to skimpy," ChiChi warned.

Bulma laughed. "Oh course not, ChiChi!" ChiChi just sighed, knowing what type of

suits the two schemers were going to come back with.

Well, she was half right. Rasanay came back with one suit that had a halter top,

and one that was tied with strings. But the other two were exceptional in ChiChi

standards, one all black with a little red Speedo on the right, the other green and

yellow with a slightly lower neckline. ChiChi was still hoping the halter top one

would turn out not to fit properly, but they all fit perfectly.

"Great!" Bulma cried. "We'll turn you into a super model yet!"

ChiChi produced the anime sweat drop. Rasanay stared at Bulma. "I hope you

were joking," she said seriously.

Bulma laughed. "Duh. Go on, change back."

A few hours later, ladenned with so many bags even Rasanay was bending

slightly under their weight, (she had taken three of Bulma's and one of ChiChi's as

well, because they didn't train like she did) they tramped towards the car.

"I can't believe you can carry so many bags, Rasa-chan," Bulma said.

"Hey, it's the least I can do. Your the one who bought me all this stuff. I should at

least help you guys carry yours, right?"

Bulma shrugged and set her bags down in relief, since they had come to her car.

She popped the trunk and proceeded to load the bags in, with ChiChi and

Rasanay helping. "You're in back, Ras," Bulma reminded as Rasanay reached for

the passanger door in the front.

Rasanay sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

They all got in the car (Rasanay jumped over the seat again) and drove away. In

the middle of one of ChiCh's sentences, Rasanay's stomach rummbled audibly,

followed by her equally audible groan. "Ouch... I didn't have lunch today."

"I thought you went without food for entire day before," Bulma teased.

"I did," Rasanay moaned. "But you've totally spoiled me. It took me nearly two

years to build up a resistance like that on a Saiyan stomach. If II probably take me

weeks to get my stomach back on track after I'm gone. Ugh."

"Less food for, you then, huh?" Bulma giggled. But then a certain line caught her

attention, and she nearly swerved into a car passing by on the opposite lane.

"What do you mean, 'after I'm gone?' You are staying, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, for a little while," Rasanay allowed. "But I'm not going to stay that

long. I don't want you guys to get hurt if King Cekor decides to drop by. Hey, can

we stop at that resturaunt?" She stuck her head out the window as they went by,

but Bulma didn't stop driving.

Instead, she snorted. "Sometimes, Rasa-chan, you're just like Goku. No, we aren't

stopping. But how can you think of food so much when we're discussing

something this serious?"

ChiChi decided it was the right time to jump into the conversation. "Yeah, its our

disicion as to wether we want to help you, and we do. My Goku is the strongest

fighter in the universe, didn't you know that?"

"The strongest fighter on the good side, you mean," Rasanay pointed out glumly.

"I think that king is stronger than even him. He never showed his real power to me

before, though, so I'm not sure. But he has a lot of followers, otherwise he wouldn't

be chasing me across the galaxy, eh?"

"Right," Bulma laughed. "But when the time comes, we'll find out who's the

strongest."

Rasanay shook her head, confused. "I still need to figure you Earthlings out," she

said regretfully. "Sometimes you make no sense. You want to help a kid you've

only known for a few days, who's already running from the most powerful being in

the universe? That's just plain nuts."

"Maybe," Bulma temporized. "But Goku would say the same thing, and he's a

purebread Saiyan. I bet if we could squeeze it out of him, Vegeta would say the

same."

"Hah!" ChiChi snorted. "Vegeta doesn't say anything nice about anyone!"

Rasanay laughed. "For the most part, ChiChi, you've got Veg-head down."

ChiChi glared at her. "Don't be rude to people, Rasanay, even if you don't like

them."

Rasanay cowered slightly under ChiChi's gaze but said, in her usual

insolence,"Who said anything about not liking him? I simply stated that Vegeta

never compliments anyone." She grinned evily. "That doesn't mean he doesn't like

anyone. I think Trunks is a good example of that."

Bulma went slightly pink and ChiChi got angrier. "And what do you mean by

that!"

"Oh, nothing," Rasanay said vaguely, and innocent look on her face.

ChiChi snorted. "Like I believe that."

Luckily for Rasanay, they had arrived at ChiChi's house, so ChiChi could not

continue to argue with her.

ChiChi got out of the car, and went around to the trunk. She struggled to open it

for a minute, than stamped her foot in frustration. "Its jammed!" she shouted, her

hands balled up into fists.

Rasanay got out of her seat before Bulma could move. "Its probably because

there's so many bags. Here, move a sec." She bumped ChiChi over and heaved

on the trunk handle. The lid popped open easily and allowed several bags to

topple out of the car.

"Thought so," Rasanay said ruefully as Bulma got out of the car to help pick up the

mess.

Goku and Goten came out of the house as the three finished picking up the mess,

Rasanay shoving her green silk dress into one of her fallen bags hurridly before

Goten could see. "Hey, you guys," Goku greeted.

"Hi, Son Goku," Bulma replied. "We're back."

"I know," Goku stated unessecarily. "So, ChiChi, what did you get?"

"Its for me to know and you to find out," she replied smugly. Goku shrugged.

"Hey, you guys," Bulma started hesitantly, eyeing Rasanay out of the corner of her

eye,"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure!" Goten yelled.

"I don't know..." ChiChi began. "I wanted to have a nice family dinner."

"Oh, please, kasaan. Please, can I at least go?"

"Well... I suppose its alright. Just call if you decide to stay over."

"Of course."

ChiChi slid a glance over to Goku and smiled. "Well, I guess its just you and me,"

she said.

Goku gave her a goofy smile and followed her into their house.

"Yes!" Goten shouted, making Rasanay hop slightly. She had been watching

ChiChi and Goku with her eyes out of focus. "I can't wait to see Trunks again!"

"Oh, I can imagine," Bulma said dryly. "You must not have seen each other for,

what, two days? Your bodies must be shriveling up for need of excersize."

"Not with tousan working me like he is," Goten replied seriously. "He even got up

before noon without kasaan's help once."

"That must be a new record for Goku," Bulma replied, smiling.

"Yeah, my Dad sure is a weird combination. When he's not saving the universe

he's sleeping or scarfing down food."

"Well put," Rasanay agreed.

Goten glanced over at her as he opened the back door to the aircar and hopped

inside, scooting over so Rasanay could fit in as well. "So, you're half Saiyan, eh?

That sure came as a surprise."

"Actually, your reaction was almost the same as Trunks', except he didn't grab my

tail."

"His Dad probably taught him something about Saiyan tails. Both of ours were

removed at birth, and Dad doesn't talk much about Saiyan rituals and stuff."

'"And stuff,'" Rasanay said jokingly. "How discriptive. You must have one the

Newberry Medal or something at least once."

"Hey, as far as I know, 'or something,' isn't the best vocabulary phrase either."

"You're both right," Bulma broke in. "If it will shut you two up." She pulled out of

driveway and turned onto the main road.

"Ah," Rasanay said in a praising tone of voice, her eyebrows entirely hidden by

her low bangs, "The genius speaks."

"You got that right," Bulma snapped. "Now shut up."

"Why?" Rasanay asked rudely.

"Didn't you ever get taught to respect your elders?" Bulma asked irritably, careful,

however, to avoid the phrase 'parents teach you.'

"Nope. Vantaj didn't bother with that sort of stuff. He just said 'Respect people with

power, be careful of those in the shadows, and ignore those you can walk all over.'

"What good advice," Bulma replied sarcastically. "I certainly don't hide in the

shadows, and I'm not all-powerful, so I guess that makes me someone you can

walk over?"

"Not at all," Rasanay countered, with a glimpse of a silver tounge. "You, Bulma-

chan, are quick of wit and sharp of tounge." Rasanay grinned. "You can even back

Vegeta into a corner." Goten laughed, and Bulma grinned, rather proudly.

Bulma held the defensive position to her husband, however. "Veggie-chan always

gets me back somehow, though. Last time he broke into my hoard and ate all of

my chocolate."

"Oh?" Rasanay asked interestedly, leaning forward. "You have a stash of

chocolate? What kinds?"

"Oh, all different ones," Bulma replied carelessly, eyes still on the road, driving.

"My favorite are Snickers bars, but I love Reeses Peices too."

"Reeses, huh? Where do you keep this treasure of yours?" Rasanay's eyes had

lightened a few shades.

"Oh, behind the dresser in- hey, wait a sec!" Rasanay pulled her face back quickly

as Bulma's hand came wizzing by. "You little brat!" she yelled. "You are so

manipulative! Vegeta's personality is beginning to rub off on you!"

"Nonsense," Rasanay denied. "I simply asked where you held your chocolate. You

chose to give an answer."

"Brat,1 Bulma muttered again, through a breath of exhaled air. A smile was playing

on her lips, though.

When Goten saw this, he grinned. "Well, I can tell that you and the Breifs have

gotten pretty close these past couple of days. Vegeta working you to the bone

yet?"

"He did yesterday," Rasanay admitted. "1 nearly blew an entire gravity chamber,

and Vegeta was really pissed. I'm betting he's doing the same thing to Trunks right

now. I would have envited him with us, but its not exactly custom to bring a male

friend along when your trying to find out which bikini you want to buy, is it?"

Goten grinned. "No, it isn't."

"We're here!" Bulma announced from the front seat. "Goten," she commanded,

"You're going to help me with my bags. We went all out this time."

"Ack," Goten groaned. They all got out of the car and Rasanay popped the lid.

Goten took one look at the overflowing compartment and staggered, putting a

hand to his forehead. "You did more than go all out," he told them "You went flat

out crazy."

Rasanay looked at him apologetically, but grinned. "Would you like to help with my

stuff too, or are you too big and tough to help a small, frail, kid out once in a

while?"

Goten glared at her, but his black eyes twinkled slightly. "You're not small, you're

not frail, and you can carry your own baggage. Kill yourself in the process, see if I

care."

Rasanay sniffed fakely. "Nobody cares..."

"Damn right," Goten said proudly, picking up six of Bulma's multicolored bags.

Rasanay snorted and gathered up her own stuff, staggering off towards the door.

She kicked it savagely until Goten came up and helped her open it, since Rasanay

had no room for the doorknob in her hands. "Thanks," she said, and stepped

inside.

Bulma immediatly dropped her five other bulging bags and collapsed onto a chair.

Suddenly her syes widened. "Oh, Rasa, Goten, I have to go check on something

upstairs, I'll be right back." She jumped up and dashed up the stairs, taking them

two at a time.

"I wonder what he's up to," Rasanay commented.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked, confused.

"She asked your mom and dad over, without any reason at all, looking at me

strangely the entire time. And then, suddenly, she has to trip over her feet to get

up the stairs after she just collapsed onto a chair in exhaustion. I'm getting a tad

suspicous."

"You might be right," Goten agreed. "But what could she be up to?"

At that moment, Bulma came thundering down the stairs. "Grab the bags and

come on up," she demanded excitedly.

Rasanay's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, but she heaved her bags up

again and followed Bulma up the stairs, Goten staggering behind her with all of

Bulma's purchases.

When she got to her room she swung the door open and stepped inside. All ten

bags dropped to the floor, her jaw dropped, and her tail stood frozen in mid swish.

"Wha...?" Her entire room was painted a dark green color. The trimming around

the door and windows was a yellow color.

"Oh guys... she said, her vision blurring slightly. "This has been such a great day."

She hugged Bulma first, since she was the closest. She squeezed her until Bulma

went slightly red for need of oxygen. Then she ran over to Vegeta and hugged him

around the shoulders, too. Vegeta just stood there, not giving anything back, but

not pulling away either. Rasan then moved over to Trunks and squeezed him the

longest and hardest. After all, if he hadn't noticed her power when he did, she

would never have come to be here in this family's company. Trunks blushed

slightly pink and put an arm around Rasan's shoulders. Vegeta noted this sourly,

but decided to say nothing, for once. She beamed around at everyone happily.

She noticed Goten had set all of Bulma's baggage down, and was looking a little

left out, so she sprinted over and gave him a quick hug, too.

These people on Earth confuse me so much, Rasanay thought, still grinning

around. But I'm so happy just to be with them its unbelievable. I've never felt

anything like it.

Vegeta groke the happy mood. "Well, I can tell you have tons of new clothes," he

eyed the large amount of bags sarcastically,"So why do you still have Trunks' shirt

on?"

Rasanay looked down, and realized she was still wearing Trunks' comfortable

black T with his name printed on it. She went slightly pink, but held her ground and

glared right back at Vegeta, who was looking at her expectantly. "Well, maybe if

you'd all get out of this wonderful room of mine," she allowed a smile to enter her

features,"Maybe I would."

Before anyone could leave, however, Bulma spoke up. "This calls for a

celebration!"

"A celebration?" Vegeta asked skepticaly. "A celebration of what, woman?"

'Vegeta," Bulma whined. "I really want to use some of my new clothes."

At that point, Bra walked into her room, looking annoyed. "Will you be quiet!" she

snapped. "I was just-" She noticed Rasanay's room's color change from white to

green. "Wow," she said, her eyes huge. "What happened?"

Vegeta opened his mouth, but Bra cut him of, smiling devilishly. "Trunks and

Daddy painted it for Rasa-chan. It was all Daddy's idea, of course. He's grown

very attatched to Rasa-chan."

Vegeta growled deep in his throat, and Bulma knew she was going to get it later,

but ignored her husband otherwise. "Really?" Bra sqealed. "That's great!" She

jumped into Rasanay's arms. She staggered a bit, surprised, but soon righted

herself and held Bra upright. "Hurray! Rasan-chan is staying with us! Yay!"

Vegeta leaned against a dresser and scowled, arms crossed. Bulma saw him and

smirked, trying to copy Vegeta's famous one. "If we're all getting dressed up," she

said. "You have to, too, Veggie-chan!"

"What! You're out of your mind, woman!" Vegeta exclaimed, outraged. He

from the room without another word, fuming.

Bulma giggled like a little schoolgirl and shooed the two boys and Bra out. "But I

haven't gotten anything good to wear!" Goten protested as he was pushed out the

doorway.

"Borrow something of Trunks'!" Bulma yelled back, and slammed the door. She

turned towards Rasan, a mischevious twinkle in her eye. "Now," she started. "We

are going to turn you into a gorgeous babe by dinner time, you just watch. I have

to go get the robots programmed into what to make for dinner, since I can't cook

tonight. I'll be right back. Get your dresses out."

An hour later, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Goten were seated at the table. Goten had

on and long sleeved white shirt and crisp new blue jeans, probably the only pair

Trunks had that weren't the least bit baggy. Trunks was wearing a tight black tank

top made of silk, and tan slacks. He had pulled all of his hair except for his bangs

back into a short ponytail. Bra was wearing a cute yellow dress with sunflowers on

it that she had picked out herself. Vegeta, despite, his earlier outrage, had on a

dark blue silk shirt he had rolled up to just above his elbows and pristine white

slacks.

"What's taking those damn females so long?" Vegeta said in frustration, crossing

his arms over his chest. He glanced over at the refrigerator, wondering if he had

time for a light snack before Bulma came down the stairs. He heard the two

coming down the stairs and turned his attention onto the bottom step.

His mate was first, and his mouth dropped open when he saw her. He quickly shut

it, but he couldn't help but stare. She was wearing that golden miniskirt she had

gotten at the dress shop, and a crisp new black bellie shirt with spagetti straps.

Next came Rasanay. She practically slid down the stairs, blushing slightly under a

touch of rouge and eyeshadow. Bulma hadn't added much make-up, she had said

Rasanay didn't need it, but Rasanay wasn't sure. She was glad she didn't have

tons of powder on her face, though. Goten went slightly pink when he saw her, but

Trunks outmatched him. Rasanay herself felt a tad bare. She had on black high

heel shoes and a red dress that sparkled whenever she moved. The dress had a

neckline that was a little to low for Rasanay, and the skirt just stopped stopped

short from halfway to her kees. Her tail swished about, hanging from under her

skirt. Bulma had explained that Vegeta had said that Saiyans found the tails of the

opposite sex attractive. When Rasanay said she didn't care about looking to

attractive, just decent, Bulma had laughed.

Rasanay sat down next to Trunks and Bulma. She stole a glance to her right,

where Trunks was sitting. He wasn't staring anymore. Rasanay tore her eyes

away quickly. He's never worn such a tight shirt before...

The robots brought mounds of food in by the platter. Rasanay felt her mouth water

slightly as she smelted the aromas and saw the food. Roast chicken, rice,

dumplings in gravy, cooked carrots... and that was just the beginning. Rasanay

heaped a great amount of just about everything onto her plate, and dug in. She

tried to eat slower than normal because it was a special occasion, but she was

half starved.

Man am I getting spoiled, she thought as she nearly choked on her chopsticks,

trying to scoop as much rice as possible into her mouth. Go without lunch for one

day and I'm on the brink of starvation. And Bulma bought me all this stuff, not just

clothes, she fingered the plain silver circles in her ears. And Vegeta and Trunks

painting the spare room for me to live in... I'm going to live with the Breifs! The

thought struck her sudden and hard, and she choked on tears this time, not

chopsticks. Then a peice of chicken got lodged in her windpipe, so at the same

time she was gagging and trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

Trunks finally pounded on her back, which dislodged the chicken, but didn't stop

her crying.

"Oh no, Rasanay, did I hurt you?"

Rasanay looked up at him and smiled. At that moment, with her eyes overbright

with tears and her cheeks glowing red all on their own, Trunks thought she was

the most beautiful creature he would ever see. He pushed that away quickly.

She's only twelve, he protested to himself. Oh really? the nasty little voice in the

back of his head sneered. He hated it, it was always the one who kept him from

making frim decisions. She doesn't really know how old she is. She's just

guessing. You heard her yourself, she has amnesia! Tunks pushed the entire

matter away from his immediate brain space, deciding he would figure it out later.

"No, you didn't hurt me Trunks," Rasanay replied, admiring his features for a

moment. He's so sweet, she thought. Realizing what she had just said to herself,

Rasan shoved it to the back of her mind. I deal with that later, she decided firmly.

"It's just, I'm so happy I'm crying. You guys are doing so much for me when I have

done absolutely nothing for any of you." She looked around the table.

Vegeta sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, watching Trunks and Rasanay

through narrowed eyes. Goten looked away, thoroughly embarassed by the whole

thing. Bra was pouting like the cute little kid she was, and Bulma still looked

dazzling.

"Well," Rasanay added, keeping her eyes on Bulma ruefully. "Nothing except blow

up a gravity chamber, anyway."

Bra stuck out her bottom lip and ran over to Rasanay, hopping up into her lap. "I'm

not getting off! I know what you're thinking! You're going to go! You'll have to take

me with you!"

Rasanay smiled softly at the child, just out of toddler years. "I won't go away, Bra,

so long as you stay just the way you are," she teased.

"Alright! You're staying with me!"

Rasanay laughed and ruffled the child's hair affectionately. "I'd miss you if I went

anyway, anyway, you little prat."

"Whats a prat?"

Rasanay laughed again. "Look it up in the dictionary or something."

"What's a dictionary?"

This time the whole table burst out laughing. Even Vegeta cracked a smile for his

little girl. Rasanay wondered if Vegeta's face would fall off in the process. She had

never seen him really smile at all. She thought of Vegeta's face actually falling off, and that presented a very funny picture indeed.

But far, far away, in another solar system entirely, things were not so merry. In fact, things were downright ugly. A shadowy figure stepped into his space pod one again. "Well," the bass voice said to his minions who cowered by their space pods. "That was a nice little workout." He surveyed the destruction and death he had wreaked upon the unsuspecting town, which was now ruins. "Shall we move on to Earth? I believe my spys there will have gathered quite enough information by the time we get there.


End file.
